Who Knows?
by AnitaCullen96
Summary: Comienza siendo una historia real, que se vuelve una fantasia para cualquiera. Isabella Swan ha pasado por lo mismo varias veces, cuando siente que nada con los chicos sale bien, prefiere no abrir mas su corazon si no abrirse a la experimentacion. Conoce a Alice y a su hermano Edward en cuanto se va de Forks a Miami, pero resulta que no todo sale como él espera. BPov.


Twilight le pertenece y fue creado por Stephenie Meyer, yo uso sus personajes para mi propia historia.

Empezo como una historia de mi propia vida, pero termino como una fantasia.

* * *

**Prólogo:**

En realidad, era la tercera vez que esto me sucedía. ¿No debería estar acostumbrada ya?

Flash Back:

-Si quisieras hacerme feliz estoy seguro que ya lo hubieras hecho Bella- me contestó el chico moreno de hermosa sonrisa que se encontraba atrás mio envolviéndome en un abrazo.

-Jake, no se qué es lo que necesitas que haga ahora para hacerte feliz- seguía sin entender a qué se refería, teníamos ya rato en esta conversación de indirectas y comentarios de doble sentido sin llegar a nada.

-Déjame llevarte a salir, por favor Isabella- su voz era casi suplicante, pero lo dijo casi tan bajo que no lo escuchaba con las olas del mar frente nuestro reventando en la orilla de la playa donde solíamos caminar los fines de semana.

-¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso después de lo que acaba de ocurrir con Mike y con Jayden?- era casi insoportable tocar ese tema, y Jacob lo sabía muy bien.

-Tú me conoces, sabes que no te voy a hacer lo mismo que te hicieron ellos, también sabes como soy contigo y lo mucho que disfrutamos cuando estamos juntos. Dame una oportunidad para demostrartelo- esto último lo dijo (con mucha intensión) al lado de mi oido, recostando su barbilla en mi hombro derecho y poniéndome la piel de gallina.

-Pero es diferente Jacob, yo no tengo esos sentimientos por ti, ahora no quiero salir con nadie. A penas han pasado 4 días desde que encontré a Jayden con Gianna. Dame tú a mi un descanso- a pesar de que era doloroso hablar de ella, ya me había mentalizado de como debía enfrentarme a todo.

Jacob me soltó en ese instante, en cuanto se levantó pensé que se iba a ir a la camioneta a soltar golpes como siempre hacía cuando se molestaba, pero se sentó frente a mi y agarro mi cabeza con ambas manos para que lo mirara fijamente, no era incomodo pero tampoco me sentía muy a gusto con la situación.

-A medida que vayan pasando los días irás queriéndome Bella, nunca como yo te quiero a ti, por supuesto.- lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa, que, a pesar de que me costara admitirlo, me quitó el aliento y sin nada que contestar -Entonces, ¿Qúe dices? ¿Saldrás conmigo el viernes?.

Ya me había cansado de esta conversación, y aunque me sentía dolida y fastidiada de estar saliendo con amigos de la escuela, decidí aceptar para que dejare el drama y la molestia. Así que simplemente movi mi cabeza arriba y abajo una vez, y con una sonrisa me dio un beso en la mejilla, se levantó para extenderme la mano y nos fuimos de la playa.

Fin Flash Back.

Después de tanto que salimos, y que por fin, Jacob me gustaba de verdad, comenzó a ponerse insistente en el aspecto físico, él era mucho más atrevido que yo en cuanto a ello, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido con los anteriores.

En un principio, salí con Mike por ser el único amigo que tenía en la escuela, y cuando me invitó a salir no encontré manera de negarme con su gran sonrisa, sus ojos azules y sus mejillas con huecos. No nos habíamos formalizado todavía porque la verdad es que a ninguno de los dos nos daba nota la conversación ''-Bella, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -Si Mike si quiero''. Pero después de un tiempo saliendo me pedía que le quitara los pantalones y le hiciera una mamada, claramente me veía negada a ello aunque, del resto, todo estaba saliendo muy bien. Y una noche, sintiéndome aburrida en mi casa, tomé mi carro, una cherokee azul, y me fui a casa de Mike a ver unas películas, pero al llegar me encuentro con la puerta de la casa entreabierta y unos gritos provenientes de una mujer en el piso superior; ya me imaginaba lo que estaba ocurriendo antes de verlo, pero cuando llegué arriba y presencie a Mike desnudo en la cama acostado con Tiffany sentada encima de su entrepierna también desnuda, a demás de sentir el desagrado más grande de mi vida, sentí una punzada en el alma. Me largé sin esperar a oir ni si quiera las palabras de Mike que me seguían desde las escaleras hasta que cerré la puerta del carro y llegué a mi casa a llorar el resto de la noche.

Con Jayden todo fue diferente, después de un par de meses, que ya había logrado hacer mucha mayor cantidad de amistades en la escuela, se me acercó mi amiga Angela acompañada de un chico bello, de pelo castaño oscuro con ojos azules, para invitarme a una fiesta que se iba a dar ese Viernes en casa de él, se presentó como Jayden. Me pidió mi número y estuvimos hablando todos los días hasta su fiesta, esa noche no se separó de mi y me comentó lo mucho que le había gustado compartir conmigo y cuanto deseaba que le otorgara la oportunidad para salir. Desde esa primera salida nos formalizamos, y con él si había llegado a mucho más que con Mike. Durante otra fiesta que él realiza en su casa, lo busco una hora para sacar mi cartera de su carro, un BMW vinotinto, hasta que decidí chequear si lo había dejado abierto de casualidad; aunque el carro estaba apagado, las luces del porche de la casa iluminaban la parte delantera del carro y podía ver a Jayden dentro con una chica a la que no se le veía el rostro, justo en el momento en que él le estaba quitando la camisa. Decidí que, aunque me gustaba demasiado y las lágrimas amenazaban con resbalar por mi rostro, iba a ahogarlas. Opte por tomarles una foto rápida en plena acción, saqué la cartera del carro y me monté en mi camioneta para largarme. Él, a diferencia de Mike, lo dió por perdido y tan solo volteó a verme cuando me iba, para luego seguir con ella; me imagino lo mucho que habrá tomado esa noche.

Claramente, ¿Cómo esperas no terminar decepcionada de los hombres? cuando, después de eso y de lo que me dijo Jacob, un chico con el que compartía mesón en literatura, me lo encontraba ahora con Matt en el sofá de su casa quitándole los pantalones mientras se mordían los labios.. no tuvo ni si quiera la desencia de montarme los cuernos con una mujer, no, era un gay, y uno serio. Esta vez, nunca llegue a sentir nada por Jacob más que la pura amistad, así que el dolor ni si quiera apareció, lo único que sentí fue asco.

De un portazo entré a su cocina a servirme un plato de cereal como habíamos quedado muchos Sabados, ir a desayunar a su casa, aunque hoy llegué excesivamente tarde, seguro pensó que no vendría.

Cuando salí de la cocina sólo estaba Jacob en el sofá, me miró con ojos fieros y la cara roja de rabia.

-Lárgate de mi casa Isabella- me exigió en tono fuerte. Esa manera de tratarme me sacó de quicio y me hizo cambiar ligeramente mis planes en cuanto a la reacción.

-¿Qué pasó gay? ¿Prefieres que no lo difunda?- lo dije casi en tono de burla -Lo siento, ya coloqué una foto en el grupo de la escuela y la foto se está regando rápidamente, ¡Creo que va a correr más veloz que la de Jayden y Gianna sin camisa!- las clases de teatro en las que había estado verdaderamente me habían ayudado con el sarcasmo y los tonos de histeria. Aunque en realidad, me sentía ciertamente histérica en aquel momento.

-No pudiste haberlo hecho- dijo levantándose del sofá con las manos arañando su rostro.

-Pues claro que lo hice, ahora si me disculpas, me largo, pero por mi cuenta. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- comencé a caminar hacia la puerta cuando sentí un jalón en el brazo derecho que me hizo retroceder.

Jacob me estampó contra una pared y comenzó a besarme, no sentía nada más que disgusto, así que lo separé rápidamente y tras incrustarle mi rodilla en los testículos (solo llevaba boxers puestos) y oirlo aullar, salí por la puerta y me monté en mi camioneta para ir a casa.

Definitivamente, después de haberle contestado asi a Jacob Black y haberme sentido tan a gusto, estaba decidiendo en ese momento que ya no volvería, al menos durante un tiempo, a abrir mi corazón, si no comenzar a jugar, experimentar y ser como una de esas zorras.

También decidí realizar mi senior year en una escuela diferente, en la cual me quedaría a dormir durante todo el año, para tener la oportunidad de conocer y compartir con gente diferente a con la cual estoy cada día, que ya sabe todas mis historias y no tienen nada de novedoso.

Por lo cual, un par de meses después de que ocurrió lo de Jacob, se había acabado el verano y me dirigía a la ciudad de Miami donde mi madre recide y me recomendó un buen lugar como el que buscaba, donde atendían los más adinerados y apuestos de la ciudad.

Fui a la escuela con dos días de anticipación al inicio de clases, para organizar todo y recordar el campus durante la semana. Solo con entrar a la escuela, con hermosas instalaciones y muchos espacios verdes y naturaleza, ya sabía lo fantástica que iba a ser la esperiencia; aunque casi todos los estudiantes no habían llegado a la escuela o se encontraban en su habitación arreglando lo necesario.

La escuela tenía un total de 400 estudiantes por año y yo tenía solo un compañero de habitación, el cual podía ser de cualquier genero. Después de ir a la recepción y resivir todos los papeles, llego a mi habitación y cuando abro la puerta me deslumbré.

* * *

¿Quién será el compañero de Bella? Creo que les sorprendería como planeo desarrollar la historia.

Sigan en contacto, que pronto planeo seguir el fanfic con otro capítulo.

Besos, Ana.


End file.
